


An Unexplored Ground

by hainih



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Ryuu, Butt Slapping, Dirty Talk (i think), Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex (I think), Swearing, Top!Tenn, self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hainih/pseuds/hainih
Summary: Ryuu riding Tenn counted zero times. But after a brave request of the older, now both were willing to finally give it a try.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Tsunashi Ryuunosuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	An Unexplored Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for TennRyuu Day that already passed some days ago.  
> Seeing that no one has ever given me my bottom!Ryuu food for this ship, I just decided to do it myself ^q^)/

A slippery oil-like sound, sourced of two skin's surfaces slicking into one to another, it invaded the room and resonated on their ears with more intensity as Tenn's fingers; moisten with a generous amount of lubricant, made enthusiastic intrusion into Ryuu's ass for preparation purposes. 

"Hhaaa....."

The latter in mention was trying to keep still the best he could, trying to switch off his mind of arousing lust thoughts from the erotic situation, plus the embarrassing position he was in.

The brunet was positioned laying down on his belly, facing the feet side of the bed, and on top of Tenn. Exposing his ass in all his splendor to the younger's delight.

"Hmph..." Ryuu softly whimpered at the feeling of Tenn's hot breathing deposited in between his ass's cheeks while the younger, for his part, continued focusing on preparing him, humping his fingers in and out. Checking from time to time the older's reactions to being sure he was enjoying it and he wasn't hurting him.

As for Ryuu. He was already having it hard. 

One thing was the soft, slender, but firm, fingers of the younger invading his sensitive walls. And the addition of another soft hand of Tenn sliding above in between their bodies to jack off his notably hard dick, it wasn't helping to keep sanity at all.

"Hhaaa..." He hissed and trembled while he instinctively swung forward to Tenn's hand one time.

For more that he wanted to drown on this pleasure, this wasn't the plan to cum in at all. Not the time. And so on he gained some strength, who knows from where, to slightly pull himself upon his hands, enough to look toward his back on an accusatory way to Tenn.

"Y-you said only my butt," Ryuu said almost out of breath and with a red shading on his face to ears, even to the back of his neck. With this, he was referring to this 'stimulation foreplay' currently occurring.

Tenn looked up to him and smiled, a wicked one, and then he tittered.

"Alright, sorry". He paused just a few seconds to then add. "You just were doing some really sexy sounds. I wanted to hear more of them."

Ryuu wondered if it was even possible to blush more as to how he previously was.

"I just… I just don't want to come this early, fine?" Ryuu sheepishly looked to the side avoiding the younger's captivating eyes.

"Hm...? I would just make you come again, you know?" Tenn answered as if it was obvious science while he deepened and stretched his asshole some extra times, as like, making a last check-in that his ass-ring and muscles were already loosened enough.

Ryuu covered his mouth with one hand to take some control and filtering of his moans. 

"That's-- not the point". He felt the need to answer Tenn's last statement.

He could hear the younger smiling behind while sticking his fingers out of his hole. Bringing an immediate unwanted emptiness to Ryuu.

"You're ready". Tenn declared with a soft voice, ducking down to blow a kiss in between his ass cheeks that smelled in soap.

Ryuu shivered an instant and then blinked incredulously. Somehow feeling his blushing red crimson irradiating to his butt as well.

"Ah- ... Nhg." Ryuu affirmed, nodding with his head. 

Next he crawled out to kneel to the side of Tenn's legs, unsure of in what position he should dispose of himself.

"Would you please put some on me, sweetheart?" Tenn called his attention, reaching him up the lube with fineness.

Ryuu nodded and granted, pleased to. Although he felt the need to ask for something else first.

"Don't you prefer me to, err-, suck you up?" Ryuu was embarrassed to admit he would be pleased to swallow Tenn's cock at any time.

Having done it in secret in between work hours before, it gave enough proof that he totally would, no matter the place or time.

"Being honest here. I fear I can't hold any longer to put it into you, so I must reject." Tenn answered genuinely. 

"Maybe later", he added.

Ryuu nibbled his lower lip inside his mouth and made a small noise of agreement. He then gave pass to his next task.

Putting a plenty amount of lube on his hand, spreading it with the help of his other hand's fingers. Ryuu proceeded to apply the liquid sliding up and down his boyfriend's soft but stiff dick.

Absorting on his thoughts, Ryuu was now asking himself on what positioning he would ask Tenn to fuck him today.

In general, letting aside exceptions of Tenn's kinky ideas, it was the younger who always left Ryuu the decision according to how he wanted it.

Ryuu tangled his own feet thinking in the form he was already curious about, but of all previous times he was always self-conscious to ask for.

 _‘For obvious reasons,’_ the brunet justified it in his mind.

"R-Ryuu-, that… that's enough," Tenn said with a thick voice. Pulling him out of his thoughts. "How you want me to- well, do it, by the way?"

Ryuu let it go and kept staring down...To his dick. It made his own to throb.

"I… I would like to ride you," Ryuu spoke up, spurring it out of his mind by accident.

He covered his mouth immediately at the realization, following with hiding his whole face.

Tenn won't lie; he felt his eyes jumping out of their respective place at the impressed, yet exciting, request coming from the shy boyfriend he owns.

All previous times Ryuu ever received were generally mounting him or simply taking him from behind as... A dog. Or against a wall or some furniture. Whatever. 

Or by default, fucking him by the front while he lied on his back, generally with a pillow upping his hips as how he liked it.

Ryuu riding him counted zero times. And just the mere idea passing by his consciousness, it made his dick throb up.

Regardless of the delight and arousal that this was causing on him already, Tenn did his very best to not pull him in to ride his dick that very right moment. Instead, he focused on treating all the situation with calm to not make Ryuu escape in terror.

Tenn raised up to sit and reach for Ryuu, grabbing his hand and caressing his nape's hair to reassure him. His nose intercepted his nice shampoo perfume in the way.

"Ryuu… it's fine". He smiled sincerely. "Anything you want to try, it's fine".

The brunet took his time to answer back. Then looked back into his eyes, with a pout, his hand still not letting go completely of his face.

"Tenn... I didn't know it would sound extra embarrassing to ask for it out loud".

' _How cute_ '.

The younger stared intently then snapped out. 

"Eh~?" he chuckled. "Even after more embarrassing stuff we've done before?" He turned the tone to his mischievous erotic one, that one that turned his fans crazy.

"I mean-" he ran his free hand on Ryuu's chest as if imitating two feet walking. "I've just finger-fuck you a few minutes ago." He finished with suspense, then huffed a short giggle.

Ryuu kept tense in his whole speech. Well, of course, Tenn was just too much. But once he understood the intention, he relaxed. More with Tenn's laugh, it always relaxed him.

He then took his hand off his face slowly. Letting he see the reddish shade established on his cheeks.

"Yes... Even after all this time." 

Tenn thought he was being endearing, he couldn't complain. But he also wanted Ryuu to understand it was fine. Fine of as, natural. He wasn't sure how to expound it to him so he spoke at the voice of his experience.

"Ryuu, I ride you all the time, and for a reason: It feels so good." He took a peek down to Ryuu's cock, somehow making his mouth watering already.

He shook those thoughts away. 

For now.

Then he continued.

"It feels good. And I want you to feel it too. I'll be honored if you try it on me." Tenn reassured, wrapping him on his arms for a hug.

'Plus I'm sure I'll pleasure you enough'. He wanted to add to his current confidence. But he left that last remark aside.

Ryuu let himself relax on Tenn's hug.

Settling his head on the younger's shoulder he peppered on a few kisses there and his neck before speaking up.

"I-" Tenn backed away a little to see him face to face. "I have my worries regarding it. I'm not gonna lie to you. But... We won't lose anything trying, I guess?" Ryuu smiled sheepishly.

"That's my boy." Tenn kissed him, his lips slightly smiling in the kiss.

Finishing the exchange, Tenn cupped his jaw on a hand a last time to later lingerly pull it off, backing off to his place on the bed once again. They didn't exchange an extra word but they mutually understood Tenn was giving him the entrance for Ryuu to proceed. 

That's how in a matter of seconds, Tenn was lying again in between the sheets, almost all the pillows pushed aside with just a few exceptions.

Tentatively while waiting, Tenn jerked off superficially with the palm of his hand. For Ryuu's arousal mostly.

The brunet gulped hard. But he was grateful at his boyfriend's talent to immediately turn him on with the simplicity of his sexiness and erotic performance. 

Ryuu got encouraged enough with this welcoming. And so then, he crawled through his legs and straddled on Tenn's lap. Somehow taking familiarity with this new sight and position, caressing Tenn's waist. The latter gave him a content sound while fondling him by the hips.

Ryuu took the freedom to slip his dick with Tenn's for a moment, making them both pant and hiss.

Then a suspended wait.

"T-Then… I'm gonna put it in," whispered Ryuu, kneeling up a little to position his ass entrance with Tenn's dick.

“You’re so sexy, Ryuu." The younger blurted out. Loosening his legs to welcome him with all his determination.

Ryuu nibbled his lip once again, shy at the compliment. 

“Hmph-” Ryuu whimpered flushed, turning back to handle and guide Tenn’s cock in his ass.

Tenn lying under him just observed him absorbed, a smirk glowed out at the feeling of glory to have one of the more desired men in the country trembling over him, so eager for his cock.

Tenn fondled Ryuu’s sides with both hands, making them explore through the body he could reach. Somehow to give him encouragement, as well to express the indescribable desire he had for him.

He observed the detail of Ryuu's pretty tanned skin making contrast with his pale one and, once again from the many times before, he concluded he loved their aesthetic very much. It was like they were made to match and complement the other even to the more trivial thing.

Then he spanned out. Focusing on the main act, again.

The whole concept of being beneath the huge, sultry, Ryuu was just so surreal and hot.

Taking a glance at Ryuu's swollen cock swinging and already leaking some precum didn't help to calm his lust at all.

Then,

“Ahgh--,” Tenn whimpered at the burning squeezed feeling by the head of his cock slowly opening up his way into Ryuu’s insides to deeper territories.

“A-are you okay?”

“Yeah--, yeah. It’s all fine.”

By all things, certainly, it was a fact that Ryuu was bigger than him in everything in comparison. But said muscle-body gave him back another charming point for Tenn’s advantage. 

Tightness. A delicious tightness to leave 'little room' for his cock.

And so this way was that, in the places his abundant muscle wants to stretch in empty spaces, it leaves such a tight territory to be squeezed into. Tenn was grateful for this. 

“You’re so tight...” Tenn panted, gulping hard while he firmly held of Ryuu's thighs pushing the hips close to himself.

Ryuu, still not completely turned toward Tenn, whimpered back at the intrusion, pressing his lips the more locked to not leave any incriminating sound in this first phase. 

“...I see you-”. He heard Tenn's voice under him, a drop of sweat was falling through his face. “Don’t hold back…” Tenn reassured and reached for a little more upper of his waist, inviting him to look back at him. 

Ryuu considered it, the soft touch in Tenn’s finger made his petition genuine.

With the red shade never leaving his face, he considered his first task done and so he slowly turned to see Tenn. 

This erotic image of a blushed and messed up Ryuu, altogether the contrast of his body with the lighting in the room was enough to give Tenn a heartbeat and a boost of hardness on his dick.

“Hmm, good boy.” Tenn said, wrapping his waist on his hands, pushing him down to finish entering him.

By the obvious, said action made things to Ryuu. And so he moaned and arched his hips at the sudden intrusion and pleasure immersing him. 

He was embarrassed to death.

“T-Tenn-!” He quietly whined at him with a twisted pleasured face, wondering from where he even got the strength to word anything in this state he feels preferring to just drool and melt in the pleasure.

Tenn did a wicked smirk. “I would like to say I’m sorry but I really want us to continue here _babe_...”

' _B-Babe…!?'_

Ryuu bit his inferior lip, looking down a little to appreciate the vision while he tested the waters, moving his hips up and down, up and down… Three times at the very least.

Even though of his valiant action to take the initiative to start riding Tenn. He kept some hesitation in keeping going.

The younger noticed and showed a suspicious expression to him in between his internal fight to keep the sanity with the heated event down there.

Tenn's dick still pulsating inside him made Ryuu whimpered again. And then he confessed.

“Tenn… I want to too but …", he sharply breathed in. “I don’t know to which point I can control myself… I don’t want to crush you or hurt you." He sounded genuinely worried.

Tenn re-accommodated a little, out of nowhere holding one of his gluteus with one hand and caressing his cock with the other, massaged it a little. Apparently he just couldn’t keep his hands to himself.

Ryuu felt the need to grab Tenn's hand at his intention to jack him off.

"Is that your worry that's making you hold back?” Tenn asked after a moment. Feeling Ryuu whimpering and bucking in by reflection at the stimulation.

He felt unable to respond. And so then the younger continued.

“I won’t mind,” Tenn held Ryuu's hand that was grabbing him moments ago and settled it at his chest, making him feel his heartbeats. Then, straining, he looked up at his needy eyes.

“Crush me. If It'll make you feel good, do it”. He pronounced with a foggy breath, which gave Ryuu the idea he was just talking at the heat of the moment. Though Tenn tone was being serious. The heartbeats, also genuine. 

“I’m sure you’re not- hhm haa,- conscious of what you’re s-saying.” Ryuu ran the hand to fondle into his chest and belly.

“I am.” Tenn affirmed shivering at the touch. And then he took the liberty to lift his hips up and push inside him, being rewarded with a drown squeal from Ryuu. 

“I’m not a branch, I’m flexible and strong enough. I won’t break. Give some credit to my yoga routines.” Tenn kept searching for more contact by raising his pelvis.

Gosh, Ryuu was making this tortuous. He just wanted to pound into him already. 

“You really really sure it’s fine?”

“It is”.

“...” “Would you let me know if I hurt you?”

“Yes, Ryuu. I promise”. 

“...”

Understanding, Ryuu nodded with a pout after a few seconds. 

He took Tenn's words to heart, so he didn’t find worth it to keep debating. Plus, he was also so on the verge to beg for Tenn to go harder on him on this position to even think of backing off anyways.

He simply stared and sheepily ducked down enough to reach Tenn's lips to kiss them.

Tenn was pleased. He was just so needy. He makes it so easy to indulge.

He was thankful, since, immersing in said sloppy kiss helped Ryuu to resume back to action and start moving again. Searching for friction. Slowly, up and down, in what seemed an instinctual sensual technique.

Ryuu let go of Tenn's mouth momentarily (to Tenn's discomfort but understanding) and focused on the angle. His arms and hands settled at Tenn's shoulders height to support himself at the keep going, sliding up and down his cock.

Tenn simply observed endeared, panting too, one hand caressing his sides while with the other he was holding back his head pillow.

In one up and down in which Ryuu was finding a rhythm, Tenn slipped out, his tip not finding the entrance even with Ryuu's ass searching for it.

Both hissed at the loss and Ryuu groaned in need of Tenn back into him.

In one try, Ryuu reached behind with his fingers to grab and pressure the tip back into his hole (how soft was his dick, he would never get used). 

At first impression, it seemed it was working but it slid out again.

Heavy breathing, Ryuu was leaving mist out his exhalations. He reached his hand through his belly and down to take Tenn again and make a second try. Frustrating failing when it slid out once again in the first attempt entering in and out.

Tenn smirked bashfully. "This happens for not riding me with all your might". 

Ryuu looked at him back in an accusatory manner. Though accusatorial wasn't really Tenn's intention in the first place.

"..."

Tenn forced a smile, feeling part of the guilt. "Well... It also may be my fault my length can't fulfill you..." An embarrassed blush adorned his face.

Ryuu's heart swelled.

That wasn't even true? He meant, his size was modest, yeah. But it was Tenn's and that was enough for him. Not to mention that he knows how to make good use of it. 

...Not a surprise that perfectionist Tenn made use of his talents into their intimacy as well.

So, in summary. He didn't like this last statement, at all. 

He never wants Tenn to feel less, ever. Ryuu likes him being confident and bossy, controlling all with his perfectionist habits, no matter what.

And less and no matter their body architecture's differences.

But guess we all show our vulnerable insecurities at some moment, uh?

Ryuu settled to loom from above him, getting close to kiss at his jaw and caress his hair, combing it to the back of his head. 

"You're good Tenn, I assure you." Ryuu looked sweetly into his eyes.

Tenn bashfully smiled, not answering in words. In these instances, it was always difficult for him to express his emotions with words.

Instead, he cupped his face with both hands to pull him in and proceed to delish his lips once again.

Ryuu didn't complain. Contrary, he answered the kiss as greedily, allowing all access for Tenn's tongue to explore into him.

The more they deepened it, the more it made it harder to focus. 

Giving an end to all the sincerity chat. Welcoming the new setting, in between the kissing, Tenn slid his hands back to Ryuu's hips and buttocks. Massaging in circles while pressing them both to build more contact once again. 

Ryuu started rocking his hips sliding his crotch with Tenn's in the way. 

Their kiss was foggy and messy at this point. Tenn noticed more than Ryuu, who seemed way more immersed not noticing his pantings and moans in between.

Tenn was enjoying it, really. But he had turned hard enough to cum if this continued this way. And, sure, he wanted it, but in another location. Ryuu's ass being his first preference for it.

So Tenn backed down a bit. With a string of drool making a bridge through their mouths some seconds. Leaving Ryuu lost of orientation and dumbfounded in incomprehension.

Tenn kissed his nose, partly to recover him to his senses.

"Are you still with me?" Tenn sounded partly amused. "Come on, let's try again loverboy". Tenn sweetly whispered, lack of breathing. 

Ryuu seemed to take long seconds to process Tenn's words but once he internalized them he then simply nodded.

'Just like an obedient puppy,' the thought passed by across Tenn's mind.

Ryuu stood up on his knees, showing his cock leaking liquid, lifting slowly to accommodate, still straddling, sitting on Tenn's lap once again. 

Tempted, he slid Tenn's soft pinkish cock between his ass's cheeks. Feeling how slippery was now with the extra precum that emerged from all the previous foreplay. 

It made it more enjoyable.

Tenn hissed at Ryuu's enthusiastic movements. But it just made him more eager at each second.

"Ryuu,-" Tenn had trouble talking, "stop teasing and ride my cock."

Ryuu felt heat on his face at the lewd command. He liked it. He liked it very much when Tenn talked him dirty, he was embarrassed to admit.

"Hm." The older nodded. “As y-you order, Tenn". Ryuu let the words escape shamefully while reaching for Tenn's cock behind once more.

Tenn smiled triumphantly at Ryuu who wisely followed up his little play.

As a signal of solidarity, Tenn reached for Ryuu's hand behind with his own, reaching at his wrist at least. But it was enough to fondle it with desire of his action, gripping it with eagerness to guide him down for Ryuu to finally take his dick shaft and press the tip into him, enough to achieve entering him.

At this action, Tenn frowned slightly with a hiss, gritting his teeth. Ryuu, by his part, held a muted half-open mouth as a result of the intrusion.

"T-There..." Tenn muttered, feeling his cock devoured in enough length into Ryuu's tight walls, enough to manage a 'lock' to not slide out again at least.

"Now give yourself to me Ryuu, don't hold back". He added.

Ryuu looked down into him. Tenn's expression was genuinely sincere, which overwhelmed him, -to not only his horny self.

It was a good signal.

And so then, the brunet didn't make him wait anymore and rewarded him by starting riding him, humping on Tenn's cock from tip to base. Allowing every sensitive cell in his body to gradually get set on fire the more he pushed inside.

It was known by fact that Ryuu was the best of the two to stand heat. But now he was doubting it into this suffocating pleasurably hotness. 

At this Ryuu felt the need to distract himself in less heated thoughts toward the intimacy of the moment. Or else, he could predict he'll reach the peak very soon. And none of them wanted it.

Especially for Ryuu's debut riding Tenn for the first time, he wanted to make it memorable somehow.

And so in a brief flashback, Ryuu suddenly remembered something Tenn had made mention of their ways in sex before. (He didn't remember from when exactly, but it had to be of long ago when they started to fuck with more frequency...)

" _You don't have to hide it or be embarrassed about anything._

" _(...) You've asked how I don't feel any shame of being, well, slutty... But you like it and think it's sexy, right? That's how I can simply ignore being embarrassed... In the heat and arousal of the moment, my senses become full desire for you. There's no room to overthink unimportant things. That's all. "_

-

"Ahg-" same Tenn that now was groaning and panting at Ryuu circling and rocking his hips enthusiastically to fuck himself into the youngest. 

Ryuu felt so good in this. Toward the friction and intrusion of his cock… Toward having Tenn beneath him, becoming a mess for him and his ass only.

' _Oh_.'

It clicked. Somehow Ryuu was now understanding Tenn's words. Something in between the lines of 'having him in the palm of his hand', he got it. 

Ryuu wondered if Tenn was thinking he was looking extremely sexy right now. Because he hoped so.

Odd.

Ryuu's marketed erotic image was something he really wasn't totally convinced to be related to, aside from his job at least. Nonetheless, at this very moment, he wanted to be desired and seemed like the sexiest man in the world for Tenn. 

The arousal was becoming stronger. And so at this strong desire, Ryuu felt like running one hand to Tenn's chest to the nipples, to his navel, settling it there, holding firmly. Focusing to make his movements more elegant and sensual, bending with more notoriety his hips, back and forth, to give emphasis on the curve of his belly on his movements. In addition to his stiff, big cock showing up hard and sweaty, leaking all the accumulated precum till now.

Tenn got some brain short circuit at this sight.

He noticed something in Ryuu changed some moments ago. He could corroborate it on the hungry half-lidded eyes the older looked down at him with complete dominance while keeping him in place with his big strong hand.

…Tenn would want said hand to choke him hard instead.

_'Shit.'_

He shoved the idea away but added it to his wishlist.

Of all things, Tenn was more than ready to push himself to the verge and cum for him at that very moment. But no. He was excited to welcome the 'beast' in Ryuu he rarely was able to see, especially now, serving himself blissfully his dick.

"You like my cock?" Tenn asked the older while licking his upper lip.

Ryuu smirked. "You like my ass". He emphasized rounding it in circles into his dick.

Tenn hissed. Then, in an inability to hold himself, he slapped the older's ass. Somehow to express a 'Fuck yeah I love it, for a reason I'm fucking it right now', as well as a punishment for not answering his question.

Regarding Ryuu and the slap... Well. He received it with a pleased moan, all flushing.

'Oh, seems he liked it'.

Well then...

"Answer my question". Tenn slapped the other buttock. Making him whimper and... Was that a smile he saw?

"I love it…" He replied, his mouth breathed hotly. "I love your cock, Tenn". He mewled, nibbling his lower lip and then reaching to fondle back his lower belly, to his little pube hair there. It gave the younger a shiver. 

"That's why... Tenn." Ryuu returned. "F-fuck- fuck me harder."

Showing his gratitude, Tenn pushed his cock deep into him, giving some pleasurable chill to his big man on top of him.

"That's an 'of course'". The younger answered back.

Ryuu, feeling satisfaction at the rudeness, proceeded to deepen and rush the pace gradually by himself. Turning it into a continuous tap where the wet lewd sounds take the main musical arrangement.

Each thrust started becoming suffocating hot once again.

Ryuu was feeling his precise highest-stimulated-spot being reached gradually, more and more closer. 

He implored he could reach the peak all along with Tenn.

"Hphmm... T-Tenn... agh-" Ryuu whimpered weakly. "Make me cum... P-please make me cum...Please go deeper." He pleaded, shoving all shame aside.

Tenn was having a difficult time paying attention in something aside of fucking him but, still so, his ear sensory encoded his request and was more than willing to indulge. 

"As you wish..."

And so Tenn half lifted his hips and stood his bottom-body up with the boost of his waist and back muscles, and of course his legs. Achieving this way more contact with the brunet.

Ryuu yelped a moan in surprise, he himself also adjusted better at the position, not straddling completely any more but sitting with his knees up while supporting his weight and gravity on his arms and hands to his back, gripping the sheets.

This position made him feel way more exposed, all legs open up and showing all. Even himself could imagine the sight of Tenn's throbbing cock penetrating one time and another into his hole, like in a porno.

He liked it, he very much liked it.

When Ryuu didn't know he would like this much to become more slutty, he probably wanted to be, like thrice more.

That way, both keep going at a steady pace continuously. Becoming more eager.

"Hmm Hhaa…. Hhaaa…" 

Tenn grasped his ass with one hand while using the other arm as anchor in a proper angle between his elbow and hand to allow flexing and push his hips with all his might. All while Ryuu continuously jerked all the way to the bottom, becoming erratic. 

"Hmpph... Ahh, l-love you". Ryuu suddenly mewled, flushed, and with a twisted pleasure expression.

Not stopping the pace at all. Tenn smiled tenderly internally. 

There was his sweet Ryuu. How fortunate of him to be loved by this man. His heart ached inevitably.

He let himself wash in these pleasant feelings to warm up something aside from his cock. Which now had to perform his main act.

"C'mon Ryuu… C-cum for me-"

Tenn grasped Ryuu's pelvis on his hands and laid his back completely on bed, kept raised his hips (somehow imitating one of his yoga positions), rhythmically pounding, firmly and erratic, with all adrenaline.

"Agh-! T-Tenn! ... Tenn!" The brunet cried out, keeping pushing down, desperately grinding his hips to press and get deeper.

He was feeling how he'll be coming soon, it was very close, so close. Almost like achieving grasping it with his fingers. The scorching heat at the bottom of his belly was the signal. 

"Aaah-- Fuck, Tenn! Hah- Ahh!" Ryuu’s dick hitting the air and his own stomach somehow provided the _cherry on top_ that brought him to the edge.

And then. And then... For one moment to another, his pupils blew at the indescribable waves of pleasure taking over every cell in his body.

"Ghhyaa-, Aaahh-" Ryuu groaned in ecstasy all while he backed his head and arched his back while his mind was going blank.

"Hmpphh!- Hhhaaa-"

Once he sensed the flames and the electricity through his whole body making him jolt, he knew he finally reached the peak. And by all the indescribable pleasure fulling him, he moaned putting his soul into it. Feeling with it how a shot of liquid finally ejected from his dick to his own and Tenn’s stomach. 

He hadn't even gone through seconds of it and he was already missing the ecstasy of his peak stimulus.

But all that his instinct ordered him from then on was to, minimum, catch up his breath again. 

That and to hold up his jelly body that, now he was getting on his senses, he noticed was still being banged on his lower part.

"Agh-- shit, Ryuu. Hhaa-, I'm close." He barely recognized.

Dumbfounded, wanting to recover his senses completely to behold Tenn filling him with his cum. At the very least he could sense the latter still thrusting into him, whimpering something with difficulty.

"Your ass is- is the best. You feel s-so good Ryuu… Agh-! R-Ryuu."

The older felt flattered, feeling warm in him, not only on his heart but also at Tenn's cum releasing now deep inside of him.

"Agh- Hhaahh...." Although Tenn was the louder now, still, both found each other groaning and moaning in unison. 

As for Ryuu, still weakly trembling after the previous aftershock, even so, he arched his back at the new intrusion anyway. Letting himself drown in the pleasure of this new sensation.

While hot cum flowed at his walls and out, Ryuu tightened up the muscles of his ass and the sides of Tenn with his knees, probably and simply for not wanting and to not allow Tenn to let go of him just yet. 

In the meantime he recovered his breath back, Tenn gave up his hips and legs and crashed himself in the pillows and sheets below. Somehow accompanied by a Ryuu who crashed on his elbows, slowly lying above him. But more inclined to the side to allow Tenn to fully recover the breath.

In between accelerated heartbeats, sharp breathings, and a mess of wetness from all the sweat and, well, other liquids. Both kept still without saying a word in the suspended silence.

Even though, and either way, he felt worn out. Tenn weakly stretched an arm to wrap and embrace Ryuu at his side. 

The older smiled, hugging him back by his waist. 

And so on, they gave pass for calm to take over them after a few minutes of full recovery.

They must sense they were ready when they were able to sense and recognize the cold air of the bedroom once again.

Ryuu moved his head up for his sight to search the more close sheet to cover them but Tenn was more fast standing up on his elbow with a groan, grabbing the quilt and covering them both in one smooth movement. 

Ryuu smiled and cuddled more in Tenn.

The younger lazily tilted his head to the side and kissed his forehead.

Ryuu blinked and looked up to him. The white-haired was slowly opening his eyes, with a smile adorning his face.

"Hi." Tenn whispered. Like, not representing at all the wild sex they were having a few minutes ago.

Ryuu chuckled, turning around to his tummy. Then he took a deep breath and, contrary to the other, answered with a weak voice. 

"Hi, beautiful".

Tenn gave a soft titter and then stretched his other arm to round Ryuu in a full embrace. Somehow bringing him up more closer to him.

Then he backed up a little to cup his face on his hands.

"I'm just letting you know now that, that, was more than great and we must repeat it some other time". Tenn was referring to the sex of course. "Was it good for you too?" He asked sweetly, caressing one of his cheeks with his thumb.

Ryuu positioned his elbows at both sides of Tenn, looking down to his face. "What do you think?". He reached a hand to caress his hair.

"By the enthusiasm you gave back then, I wish great". Tenn let himself coddle in Ryuu's affection. Slowly closing his eyes contentedly.

The older chuckled, letting a light blush to show up. "Oh yeah, I did. Very much". He stopped on his tracks of caressing and Tenn opened an eye.

When he made full contact with the brunet's amber eyes, Tenn could see Ryuu's endearing look over him, and next how he ducked down to kiss his lips. 

First with a peck, a smile, then a peck again.

Then he deeped it in.

Oh, Tenn declared himself in heaven.

Despite all the previous workout, kissing Ryuu tasted sweet and addicting as usual. An addiction that he only allowed to grow into him because of Ryuu's constant needings for kissing.

It kept going until both felt like they needed oxygen again. How dumbs. And then they finished it and their lips squirted a sound when pulling apart.

Then both smiled at the other again.

"Thank you Tenn," and an "I love you". He said quite sincerely while reaching one of his hands to hold it in between his and kiss it. 

"You don't have to make it sound as if it was done as a favor." Tenn pointed out, kind of scolding him.

"... Every time I do it, it's because I want," he paused for a second to gain courage to tell the next "... And because I--. You know I love you too, silly." Tenn held the brunet's chin with his free hand with sentiment.

Ryuu giggled. "I know, you've shown me enough." He pecked his lips once again before wrapping him on his arms.

Ryuu was like a big teddy bear.

"My, Ryuu. Till when we're going to wait for the bath". Tenn grumbled, kind of feeling gross at all the liquids he was getting conscious now on the embrace, were flushing through their bodies. 

"Please just for a little while more!" Ryuu started showering him with kisses on his face. 

It tickled. It was embarrassing, but it was fine.

"'A little while more' is vague, Ryuu." Tenn giggled.

"20 minutes!"

"Uh-?" Tenn looked up to him in disbelief. It seemed like his boyfriend really didn't get how dirty they were. Or at least, how dirty he felt he was.

Ryuu made a pleading puppy face at this. Tenn frowned suspiciously for a few seconds. But the puppy-face won. I always won.

"Alright, I give you 20." He gave up with a sigh.

"Yay!" Ryuu accommodated himself, cuddling up in Tenn one last time, tangling his legs with his.

Tenn simply observed endeared and with calm how relaxed he seemed. Moving a hand to caress his hair in the meanwhile he waited for their bath.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm simply just so in love with my boys and their love! ♥△♥ AAAHHHHHH  
> In all honesty, this is my first completed smut ever and I hope I crafted it as enjoyable at least. Feedback would be really appreciated (/A\\); Thanks for reading me! ♡


End file.
